A liquid vacuuming device of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,685 A. This device is designed in the form of a wet and dry vacuum cleaner and features a tank, in which a flow deflection arrangement is provided that diverts the air/water mixture being taken in radially outward. The intake channel leads into the tank similar to a nozzle and the mixture of water and air being taken in is diverted in the direction of a plate-shaped baffle, from which it flows radially outward after being deflected. The exhaust air channel likewise protrudes into the tank and features an opening on the upper side, through which the air separated from the water respectively can flow or is vacuumed out of the tank.
Another liquid vacuuming device of this type for drawing off and vacuuming up liquids is known from DE 10 2008 004 964 B, as well as from DE 10 2008 004 965 B. These known devices feature a flow channel that leads from a front extracting lip to an air outlet in the rear region of the device. Liquid collected by the extracting lip is vacuumed into the device together with ambient air through a vacuum mouth, separated from the air in a separation chamber and fed to a tank.
In order to separate the liquid from the air, a separation device that essentially consists of a profile for deflecting the flow of the water/air mixture is provided in the separation chamber. Due to this deflection, the heavier water impinges on the profile and then drips off into a temporary storage such that it can drain into a tank when the device is suitably oriented. The air, in contrast, can follow the partial vacuum and is drawn into the exhaust air channel around the profile.
A similar device disclosed in US 2010/0050368 A likewise features a separate tank that is protected from a backflow of the liquid in an unfavorable position of the device by means of check valves.